Respeto
by Lanier
Summary: La soledad siempre ha sido su única amiga ¿Para qué necesita a alguien como el mujeriego Roy Mustang...? Se sentía estúpida al darse cuenta de que quizás para más de lo que creía.


**Respeto**

_La soledad siempre ha sido su única amiga ¿Para qué necesita a alguien como el mujeriego Roy Mustang...? Se sentía estúpida al darse cuenta de que quizás para más de lo que creía._

* * *

Ella sabía que Roy Mustang era un mujeriego, y por, eso, desde siempre, había intentado no tener demasiado contacto con él. Los hombres así son los peores enemigos de las mujeres, se decía; y entonces le miraba con el ceño fruncido cada vez que su mirada chocaba con él en algún corredor.

Riza Hawkeye entró en el ejército con dieciocho años; Le gustaba el olor de la pólvora, y el poder que se sentía con una pistola en las manos, luchar por proteger lo amado, combatir por resguardar la vida. Su entusiasmo, su frialdad, la forma en la que a veces hacía que todos olvidaran que era una mujer; esas cosas hicieron que fuera subiendo hasta que se estancó en sargento y fue al Cuartel General del Sur.

No había demasiadas mujeres a parte de ella misma, no se hizo amiga de ninguna de ellas; pero a veces tenían charlas superficiales. Nunca habló de verdaderos problemas con alguna de esas chicas.

Riza era una persona demasiado fría.

Quizás fuera así por el hecho de que sus padres murieran a manos de unos terroristas. Matar a los padres de aquella muchacha no era lo que ellos deseaban, pero, como tantas veces, los inocentes terminan pagando por lo que _otras_ personas hacen.

Cuando recordaba aquello su mirada perdía el brillo de fiereza que le caracterizaba, y el semblante siempre serio cambiaba por uno melancólico y triste. Casi siempre le pasaba cuando estaba ordenando su oficina para volver a casa después de un día de duro trabajo. La sensación de que volvería a su hogar y estaría sola se hacía presente en esos momentos, porque a ella, desde la muerte de sus padres, le era difícil aprender a querer a las personas, y los pocos amigos que tenía los había conseguido antes de que ellos dos murieran.

"Sí, Mustang; voy a salir con él esta noche" Comentó una joven emocionada a sus compañeras, Riza le miró inquisitivamente.

"¿Quién es Mustang?" Entonces hacía poco que había llegado allí y no sabía de su existencia. Las tres mujeres que hablaban se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertas.

"¿No lo conoces? Es muy atractivo, la verdad. Seguramente te ha llamado ya la atención y no sabes su nombre" _No creo._ pensó Riza frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Si me dijeses cómo es..." Una de ellas río sonoramente.

"Es, veamos... alto, guapo... ¡Es muy mono!"

"Eso no me sirve" Le recordó la rubia, la situación estaba empezando a sacarle de quicio, quizás tendría que haberse quedado callada "¿Pelo, ojos, edad?"

"Tiene el pelo negro, y sus ojos también, son rasgados, creo que tiene... veinticuatro ¿No, chicas?" Las demás asintieron. Ahora la chica que se lo había definido sonreía pícaramente "Te suena ¿Verdad?" Riza hizo un pequeño esfuerzo (De verdad lo intentó. En serio, yo nunca miento)

"Me parece que no"

"¿Cómo es posible?" Graznó una de pelo castaño claro mirándola asustada. Eso fue más de lo que Hawkeye pudo aguantar.

"Quizás porque yo vengo al trabajo a _trabajar_" Masculló para después mirarlas apretando los labios.

Eso fue el principio del fin. Desde ese momento Riza supo que no podría hacerse amiga de sus compañeras aun en el hipotético caso de que más tarde le empezaran a caer mejor.

Entonces se preguntó si ella era rara. Nunca lo había tenido en cuenta; ya había cumplido veintitrés años y no había tenido demasiados romances, algún que otro esporádico pero nada serio, sólo citas en las que pasar el tiempo, o chicos que alguna amiga le presentaba al ver que Riza no se esforzaba en buscar a nadie, y al paso que iba, probablemente terminaría sola, con el único interés de ser la mujer perfecta. En el trabajo, claro.

Sin quererlo sus compañeras habían picado su curiosidad, además de herirle en orgullo. ¿Ella era rara? Se preguntaba. Al día siguiente buscó con la mirada a un hombre que encajase con la descripción que había escuchado, pero había bastantes que podían ser Mustangs, después de todo.

Entonces lo vio, no supo muy bien por qué, pero algo le dijo que era _él_. Era un teniente, hablando con un suboficial como ella que tenía unas gafas y respondía al nombre de Hughes. En ese momento, sólo con echarle una mirada, Riza supo que era la clase de hombres de los que _sabían_ que eran atractivos, y le sacaban provecho a eso.

En otras palabras, un rompecorazones.

Nunca había caído en las redes de alguno, pero, según algunos testimonios de un par de amigas suyas, sabía que era muy duro. En aquel momento Riza se prometió que tendría el menor contacto posible con esa persona.

Pasó medio año, y entonces Mustang fue promovido a Coronel. Durante ese tiempo no le llamó demasiado la atención pero sabía perfectamente que era raro que una persona tan joven llegase a Coronel con sólo veinticuatro años (Si esa era en realidad la edad que tenía, porque aparentaba menos). Por primera vez se empezó a preguntar cosas de él. ¿Sería más inteligente de lo que pensó al verlo¿Cuánto esfuerzo le ponía al trabajo¿Amaba las armas como lo hacía ella misma? Después de el leve periodo en el que la curiosidad acudió a ella, se dio una bofetada mentalmente. No. Sentir curiosidad por esa persona estaba por encima de sus expectativas. Lo importante ahora era seguir trabajando duro para conseguir cada vez proteger a más gente, para sentirse segura.

Para poder proteger la próxima vez a las personas que amaba.

No había pasado ni una semana de eso cuando le llamaron a la oficina de su superior, diciéndole que recogiese sus cosas. Riza no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado.

"¿Estoy despedida?" Preguntó, intentando en vano que el terror no saliese a flote en su voz. Si le sacaban el trabajo ¿Entonces qué le quedaba? Su jefe le miró por encima de las gafas ovaladas.

"Por supuesto que no, hacía tiempo que no entraba una persona tan sobresaliente como tú. Serás ascendida a un rango superior" Le anunció sonriendo afablemente. Riza suspiró despacio, intentando que no se notase demasiado el apuro por el que había pasado por un momento. Después de unos segundos habló con su acostumbrada voz sin sentimiento alguno.

"¿A cuál?" Preguntó

"Teniente"

"¿Teniente...?" Teniente, teniente coronel. El inferior a un coronel. ¿Quién ha sido promovido últimamente y posiblemente necesite un teniente? La luz se encendió en su cabeza de una forma que no pudo evitar quedarse sin respiración. "¿Seré... teniente del Coronel Mustang?" Dijo, perdiendo otra vez los papeles "¿Por qué?"

"Eres perspicaz y dura, y, aunque Mustang es inteligente necesita a alguien como tú para que esté detrás de él" Riza pensó que eso sonaba fatal en _todos_ los sentidos ¿Ahora iba a ser la niñera de tal... espécimen? "Creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿O me equivoco?" Palabras mágicas.

"Claro no se equivoca, señor. Ahora mismo iré a recoger mis cosas" Informó volviendo a ser la de siempre (Aunque en el fondo sabía que él había dicho esas últimas palabras para que no se echase atrás)

Iba recogiendo sus objetos, un par de fotos, una carta de Marianne, que era la cosa más bonita que le habían escrito y siempre llevaba consigo; algunos documentos, un par de escritos que tenía que entregar y ya había terminado cuando era _todavía_ sargento. Suspiró. Podía sentir algunas miradas femeninas envidiosas (O quizás sólo se las estaba imaginando) Sólo esperaba que Mustang no se propasase con ella, porque si lo hacía no dudaría en clavarle un boli en... alguna parte desprotegida de la anatomía humana. Eso si no tenía la pistola a mano, claro.

"A partir de hoy seré su teniente, señor" Se presentó Riza, mirando al frente cuando entró en la oficina.

"Ah" Contestó el Coronel Mustang sin muchos ánimos "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hawkeye" Contestó concisamente, dándole a entender que con su apellido bastaba y sobraba.

"Yo soy Roy Mustang, encantado" Se presentó, estrechándole la mano. Ella por dentro agradeció el gesto, le trataba como a un igual. Bien, eso estaba bien. Aunque si era alguna treta... _No, no creo_. Pensó en ese momento _Después de todo no soy tan guapa..._

Entonces se fijó en el guante blanco.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo en voz alta sin quererlo. Él sonrió con aburrida chulería.

"Soy un Alquimista Nacional. El alquimista Flame ¿Te suena?"

"A decir verdad no" Negó Riza, Roy se sintió un poco herido en el orgullo pero lo supo disfrazar.

"Vaaale..." Canturreó "Te voy a enseñar tu mesa" Y entonces empezó una relación superior-subordinado completamente normal.

"¡MIERDA¡¡¡Me faltan vente líneas para este informe¡Se me ha olvidado firmar esto¡¡¡Dioses, el típex acaba de manchar los folletos!!!" O bueno, quizás no tanto.

En los siguientes días Riza se dio cuenta de que había MUCHA verdad en las palabras del que le había encargado estar siempre detrás del Coronel. Éste era un auténtico desordenado, inconstante, y, por encima de todo, histérico.

"Señor... ¿Necesita algo?" Roy le miró esperanzado.

"¿Puedes hacer milagros?" Le preguntó casi sin aliento. Riza cerró los ojos en fastidio.

"Ueh... creo que eso no"

"Entonces estoy completamente acabo" Murmuró el Coronel. _Después de todo, el trabajo de un teniente es ayudar a su superior_; recordó la mujer.

"Señor, creo que podría ayudarle a preparar esos papeles que necesita" Le aseguró Riza no muy convencida "¿Para cuando son?"

"Dentro de diez minutos..."

"Escribiremos rápido. No se notará"

"Para el general de brigada..."

"Tendremos que esmerarnos"

"Tres hojas..."

"¿Sabes escribir con las dos manos? Lo necesitaremos"

"Hablando se nos han pasado ya treinta segundos preciados..." Terminó Mustang con una simpática sonrisa que ella le devolvió casi sin pensarlo. Y acto seguido empezó el trabajo, sólo quien deja las cosas para el final sabe lo que sufrieron ellos dos (La autora se presenta como una de esas personas) al ver que el tiempo se les echaba encima y Mustang no había hecho prácticamente nada.

"Ahí iban mis esperanzas" Murmuró el coronel cuando volvió de presentar los informes. Riza se masajeaba la mano derecha, que le dolía horrores.

"Tampoco nos ha salido tan mal" Se quejó Riza frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, claro. Con tal de que no lo lean _demasiado_ estaré salvado" Riza se preguntó qué pasaría con ella si poco después de que se le asignase teniente su coronel fuera degradado. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral en pensar en la vergüenza ajena que tendría que aguantar.

"Entonces" Rompió el silencio Mustang, que le miraba sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta "¿No te interesa la alquimia?" Riza dejó de masajearse la extremidad, era inservible.

"No" Contestó, intentando que no se sintiese en derecho de flirtear con ella; Aunque parecía un chico agradable no tenía ganas de confiar en él, por lo menos no por ahora. "Nunca lo intenté, pero dudo que me guste" Agregó después de unos segundos. Roy hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

"Yo digo lo mismo de las armas de fogueo" Riza le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía en contra de su única pasión? "Aunque en cierto sentido, mi forma de usar la alquimia es parecida a un arma"

"Por eso es un militar ¿No?" Inquirió Riza con una ceja alzada.

"Supongo..." Contestó mirándola pensativo. "Debo creer que nunca me has visto en acción..."

"Cree bien, señor"

"¿No te preguntas cómo es mi forma de atacar?" Preguntó sonriendo estiradamente, Riza le miró aburrida.

"Me pregunto muchas cosas, pero ahora es tiempo de trabajar en _eso_" Señaló una pila de hojas que al coronel le tocaba firmar "A no ser de que quiera que la próxima vez se me caiga la mano o algo parecido" Roy rió divertido por su comentario. Sin saber que no había ni un ápice de broma, Riza estaba segura de que si tenía que volver a escribir tan rápido, la mano se le _descolgaría_.

El tiempo fue pasando, y Riza cada día se veía más unida a su coronel, era una de esas personas a las que es imposible odiar, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero su sarcasmo, y la vez seriedad. Su forma de actuar, la manera en la que le trataba, como si fuese una amiga. Como si fuese su igual en la jerarquía del trabajo, hizo que ella cada vez se sintiese mejor a su lado, y que cosas como que si era necesario tendría que sacrificar su propia vida para que él no muriera como subordinada suya que era, no le parecían tan absurdas.

A veces, Riza se sentía insegura. ¿Y si todo eso era para enredarla¿Y si lo único que quería era aprovecharse de ella? Entonces, cuando se preguntaba ese tipo de cosas Roy Mustang salía con alguna chica, y ella suspiraba tranquila, aunque, a la vez. _Algo_ en su interior le _pinchaba_.

Observaba sin inmutarse cómo él conquistaba a la chica de turno. Siempre era directo, y con una cuantas palabras ya tenía a la que quisiera comiendo de su mano, era casi inhumana la forma en la que enamorada a toda mujer que deseara. Riza pensaba a menudo si era por su fama. _Un alquimista nacional, coronel, joven y guapo. El lote completo_. Se decía sarcástica.

"Coronel" Le llamó un día, mientras revisaban unos papeles juntos, el aludido levantó la cabeza "¿Es verdad que quiere llegar a Füher?" Él sonrío satisfecho.

"Sí, y estoy seguro de que lo voy a conseguir"

"Yo también lo creo" Aseguró Riza cerrando los ojos. "Y..." Los abrió para mirarle directamente a los negros de Roy "¿Para qué quiere llegar a serlo?" Su superior bajó la mirada poniéndose algo nervioso. No creía que le hiciera mucha gracia su respuesta...

"Bueno... Es difícil de explicar" A continuación rió forzadamente. Riza entrecerró los ojos subiendo una ceja.

"Nunca nada es difícil de explicar" Sentenció.

"Para que las chicas militares lleven minifalda..." Soltó por lo bajini. Riza se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Y se supone que ESO es difícil de explicar?" Espetó enfadada, Roy se tapó los oídos.

"Oye, no chilles, tampoco es para tanto, además, estoy seguro de que mi secretaria podrá venir con pantalones si lo desea" Riza abrió la poca para replicar, pero casi en seguida la cerró, echándose para tras, como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

"¿Eso quiere decir que cuando lo consiga me llevará consigo?" Preguntó incrédula. Mustang sólo sonrió enigmáticamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que si él no se la llevase, posiblemente su vida nunca sería como antes. Se empezó a preguntar cómo pasaba antes el tiempo en la oficina, cómo era posible que no se aburriera estando todas esas horas ahí sin amigos, cómo fue capaz de aguantar todo este tiempo sin _él_.

Pero Roy Mustang no parecía darse cuenta de que existía como algo más que Hawkeye, la persona a la que contarle varias cosas y que siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarle y protegerle. La teniente, quien consiguió ser una de sus mejores amigas en un tiempo récord.

O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba la mujer.

Ella no sabía que, por ejemplo, desde hacía varios meses Roy no se esforzaba realmente en intentar conquistar a alguna chica, más bien llevaba una temporada en la que ninguna de las que le presentaban o iba conociendo le parecía lo suficiente interesante, y cuando salía con alguna era porque ellas se declaraban, y él, como buen rompecorazones que era, decidía salir con ella para guardar las apariencias, o quizás para intentar evadirse sin conseguir lo que realmente quería encontrar.

No sabía que, por ejemplo, Roy Mustang le tenía un respeto inquebrantable que lo estaba cambiando poco a poco.

_En realidad no es amor. _Pensó Riza _No me siento nerviosa a su lado, ni mi corazón late deprisa, sólo me siento bien, como si quiera estar para siempre con él_.

Como si quisiera protegerle a cualquier costa.

La verdad es que ella nunca se había enamorado ciertamente, un paz de flechazos en la adolescencia, algo completamente normal, ya que a esa edad la hormonas están revolucionadas; Riza Hawkeye no sabía lo que era el amor en realidad.

Porque, si no, se habría dado cuenta lo que realmente sentía por Roy Mustang.

_Y si estoy enamorada, entonces, espero no salir muy escaldada_. Lo miró con su siempre cara seria, la máscara para guardar bajo llave los sentimientos. _Aunque creo que eso no será posible._

Y se sintió como una estúpida.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, Riza quería saber por qué Mustang todavía no había intentado nada con ella. Normalmente él se comportaba así sólo con dos personas:

La mujer de Hughes, Gracia. Y Winry, que lo odiaba. A ambas las respetaba, según se decía Riza. A Gracia por haber sido la mujer de su mejor amigo muerto, y Winry porque no era capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos sin ser incapaz de recordar la escena de los dos médicos Rockbell muertos en sus manos. Pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que había una tercera mujer a la que respetaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, aunque era más que evidente.

Hacía tiempo que Roy se había dado cuenta que jamás podría decirle o hacerle algo que significase que ella sufriera a largo plazo, porque él se conocía, y estaba seguro de que ella no podía ser feliz a su lado, no por posibles engaños con otras chicas (Se había dado cuenta que la razón de su desinterés por las mujeres era porque se había enamorado de Riza Hawkeye) Únicamente porque estaba seguro de que su vida corría peligro, y cada día que pasaba era una prueba superada. Él podía morir en cualquier momento, y sólo con ver cómo sufría la mujer de su mejor amigo, imaginarse a Riza así de destrozada porque él fue demasiado débil como para aguantar sus sentimientos le decía que se controlase.

O eso fue hasta que Archer le atacó hasta estar al borde de la muerte. Fue entonces cuando supo que era un maldito cobarde, y que Riza, aunque a él le pasase algo, siempre tendría los buenos recuerdos que podrían crear juntos ya que ella no era débil, ella era fuerte, era dura, era la persona a la que deseaba proteger.

Como a ella también le pasaba.

Gracia también sufría por la pérdida de su marido pero seguía hacia delante, con paso firme, con mirada segura. ¿Por qué? Porque eso era lo que le hubiera gustado a su esposo; que siguiera siendo feliz.

Entonces, tras darse cuenta de eso, al ver el semblante tranquilo, pero con ese tinte de preocupación en el rostro de Riza cada vez que le iba a visitar después del ataque de Archer, casi sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar decir algo que aclaró todo para Riza como una vela al encenderse en un cuarto oscuro.

"El mundo es imperfecto, por eso mismo es tan hermoso" Y con una sonrisa traviesa ella le metió un trozo de manzana en la boca.

_Si el mundo fuese siempre perfecto sería tan aburrido que no valdría la pena esforzarse para conseguir las cosas_ Pensó ella en ese momento.

Fin-

* * *

_Sí, es muy raro ¿Y? Me he divertido escribiéndolo; ya sé que los personajes me han quedado muy OOC's (Ya sabéis, tipo¿Y se supone que esa es la personalidad de Riza T-T¿Y se supone que ese es Roy T-T¿Y se supone que así es un gato...? Me has decepcionado, Lanier ò-ó)_

_Esta pareja me gusta, en serio, es fantástica, yo no sé cómo algunas personas pueden ver el Ed/Roy cuando se nota a la milla que Mustang es un mujeriego de dos pares de narices xDDD Riza me cae realmente genial, y no, no es que esté pasando por mi momento lésbico (Vale, puede que un poco_)

_La verdad es que me he basado más en el manga porque a mí el animé no me gusta demasiado... Es como el típico shonen que gusta a chicas (¿Se me entiende...?) Aún así, como del manga no conseguí todos los tomos (Son 15 en total) y la serie me la he visto entera, a esta segunda le tengo cariño también. _Bueno, os dejo ya.

_Ciao, de:_

_Lanier-Sama_

_PD¡En el manga el final es diferente! Menos mal porque no me gustó demasiado el del animé... y la peli... un excremento de vaca pinchado en un palo, vamos (Bueno, tampoco te pases... ¬¬)_


End file.
